


DC Dreams

by inkvvell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: The dirty dreams of DC's finest heroes and most fearsome villains.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Io (Wonder Woman), Diana Prince/Dalma, Diana Prince/Euboea, Diana Prince/Mala, Diana Prince/Nione, Diana/Kasia (Wonder Woman), Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Io/Nione, Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. World's Finest (Clark Kent | Superman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark understood why Lois was there. Bruce? Not so much.

Clark understood why Lois was there. Bruce? Not so much. 

It wasn't his sexuality that he was confused about. Clark had learned that a love and an attraction to all, though controversial in this world, was merely commonplace on Krypton. He was eternally loyal to Lois, yes, of course. He had also accepted that occasionally someone else might draw his eye. He was only a man, after all. 

It was the fact that it was Bruce Wayne, the stubborn, brooding playboy turned superhero. He was absolutely not Clark's type. He couldn't have been. They had virtually nothing in common, outside of a few shared goals. Then again, you could also say that about him and Lois. Many people had. 

“Clark? I really need you to focus here.” Lois said, in the middle of his mid-dream tangent. She was behind them on their bed, completely nude and stunning as always. Her perky breasts were framed perfectly by her messy dark hair. 

“It’s rude to drift off when there’s a lady present.” Bruce quipped, wearing that damn charming smile of his proudly. He was going to tell his friend and teammate that he should probably shave, but beneath his hairy chest was a six-pack that made Clark drool.

“You would know.” Clark said with a smirk, in an attempt to insult Bruce for his womanizing ways. It fell flat. Still, his pride wasn’t all that wounded. Two beautiful, naked people ready and willing to get you off was a big self-confidence boost.

“Boys, boys.” Lois sighed, as if she wasn’t the type to tease both of them. She pulled Clark back in her arms and wrapped her soft, smooth hand around his shaft, squeezing gently. Clark moaned and Bruce grinned. 

“Bruce, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use?” she suggested. Bruce, who had the good sense to listen to Lois, smirked at Clark and nodded. He slipped down in-between Clark’s legs and started sucking him off, all the while Lois stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings. This definitely was a dream. In real life, she’d be saying something absolutely filthy.

Clark looked over at the mirror on top of their dresser and blushed. Lois’s full chest was pressed against his back, while Bruce’s short, neat hair rose and fell with every movement of his mouth. He knew that this definitely wasn’t what the mirror was intended for, but it was a nice benefit. 

Bruce pushed himself down, more than was probably possible, and sucked hard. Clark gasped and groaned, the sound of Lois’s sultry laughter surrounding him. He panted hard as he finished hot in Bruce’s mouth. The Dark Knight turned away and spit it out. Thank God this was a dream. Lois would lose it if he got their nice hardwood floors dirty. 

When he turned to face her, she gave him the most beautiful smile he could imagine. Christ, now he wanted her down there. Not even Kal-El could get hard again that fast...only this was a dream, so he absolutely could. Before Clark could say a word, however, Bruce was pressed up against him. The warmth of his friend’s body, the prickle of his facial hair, it was enough to make anyone shudder. 

“He wants you as much as I do.” Lois suggested. Bruce smirked and nodded, biting Clark’s neck gently. Jesus, his teeth were sharp. Were they like that in reality? Or was this imagined Bruce more monster than a man, a reflection of his teammate’s more terrifying qualities? He decided it didn’t really matter, because when he looked down, he saw a toy between Lois’s legs. Long, pink, perhaps slightly garish. Definitely something she would get a kick out of wearing.

“Question is, Boy Scout...do you want us?” Bruce asked in a husky whimper. Clark nodded with inhuman speed. Then he found himself on all fours. Cool lube steadily dripped onto his back hole. His own cock throbbed between his legs, while he found himself faced with Bruce’s. It was thick, hard, slightly curved. What did that say about Clark’s psyche?

“I know how good you are with your tongue. Show your friend.” Lois suggested with a smile. She leaned in to kiss Bruce as Clark’s mouth was filled with his cock. He almost felt ashamed of being turned on by that, but God, it was doing it for him. He enjoyed sucking Bruce’s dick nearly as much as he enjoyed Lois filling him with her own. It was plastic, yes, but she knew how to use it. 

She thrusted into him at a steady pace. It was not unpredictable, but each movement caught him off guard, just from how strong she was. Her hips pressed against his ass as she filled him up. Bruce, meanwhile, fucked his mouth without mercy. It was rough, and exciting, and realistic, he imagined. By the end of it, Bruce’s cock was dripping with spit, and his ass was spread open.

Bruce came down his throat, holding Clark’s hair tightly. He liked the way his friend tasted. Still, he was mostly concerned with his own orgasm. This was his dream after all, and it exceeded his expectations. Clark spilled on the bed with reckless abandon.

As Bruce laid back, exhausted, Clark pulled away to get his bearings. Two orgasms was too much, and he could taste Bruce Wayne. That meant something had to be off. Just as he thought he was done, though, Lois was without her toy once more. She spread her legs wide open, her crotch bare.

“Still hungry?” she asked, licking her lips. Clark nodded obediently as he leaned in.

He woke up with a hunger.


	2. The Devil's in the Details (Bruce Wayne | Batman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much ado was made about Batman's closeness to his villains, and it was something he thought about as well.

Much ado was made about Batman's closeness to his villains, and it was something he thought about as well. 

Being too close to these people was dangerous, he recognized. When you stare into the abyss, it changes you. At the same time, Bruce, no, Batman thought that it kept him empathetic. The streets did not need a violent vigilante, they needed a defender. That meant being able to see where his enemies were coming from, and when it was time to pull his punches and try diplomacy instead. 

It definitely didn't mean this. 

“Feels good, huh? Red knows just the right spots to hit.” Harley cooed. Batman was between them, laying against Harley's petite, soft body as Poison Ivy stood in front. One of her vines had pushed inside him. It was a strangely comfortable fit - the upside of being in a dream, he supposed.

“Mm, yeah…” he grunted, gritting his teeth. Comfortable, yes, but pleasurable as well. It filled him up perfectly, thrusting in and out at a distinctly unpredictable pace. Made sense. He wasn't dealing with a normal human here. 

“Wait until it hits his prostate, Harley. Then he'll be screaming.” the redhead said with a smirk. Much to his embarrassment, he found himself blushing. His breathing became labored as the vine moved faster and more roughly, going deeper and deeper inside him.

“A-Ah, I'm going to…” he warned them, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence inside. His stomach tied itself in knots as the vine hit his prostate, and he came right there, hot and heavy on his toned stomach. Harley cheered and whooped. Batman knew this was only a dream, but that seemed oddly realistic. 

Unfortunately for Batman, his villains wouldn’t leave him alone.

Now he was laid out on the luxurious, expensive bed, something that screamed Harley. Speaking of screaming Harleys, she was seated on his face, her warmth pressed against his mouth. Ivy, meanwhile, was on top of his cock. The two used him without shame, and the scariest part was that he liked it.

“Mmm, Red, he’s got quite the mouth on him. Or on me.” Harley giggled as he eagerly, roughly licked at her. She was sweet, this was a dream after all, but there was a hint of bitterness to her as well, and a dash of salt. Fitting for her.

“Well, his  _ cock  _ is no slouch either.” Ivy replied, voice sultry as ever. That sort of language seemed fitting for her. She was as tight as he could imagine, and the warmth and wetness that surrounded him with every movement was blissful. Still, there was a roughness to the way she moved, her bounces sudden and powerful. 

Soon, they were all a mess of pleasure. Harley spurted against his tongue, while Ivy’s grip only became stronger. He finished in her, and thanked God that this was only a dream. Or a nightmare? Batman (as he was in the dream) or Bruce (as he was in real life) still hadn’t decided yet. 

Then it was over, and he was awake, reconsidering his relationship with his villains. Especially those two. 


	3. Back in Themyscira... (Diana Prince | Wonder Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana was used to dreamless sleeps.

Diana was used to dreamless sleeps. 

It was only when she left Themyscira that her dreams became more regular. It was the noise, the clutter. As much as Diana loved Man’s World, or at least saw the potential in it, sometimes she longed for the clean and quiet peace of home. Perhaps that was why these dreams existed, so she could return to Themyscira in some fashion. A dream was better than nothing. 

Especially this one.

She was sitting in a mighty throne, built of a clean, smooth sandstone. Vines had wrapped around it, a perfect symbol of the Amazons’ unity with the natural world. Diana was naked, and she thought the lighting flattered her muscular body. A cool breeze blew through the atrium, causing her dark nipples to harden .

Diana wasn’t alone, thought it took her a moment for the others to appear around her. No faces from her everyday life, that was curious. She expected Etta, with a jovial smile on her face, or Jessica, with her gorgeous raven hair. Maybe even Harley, who she imagined would have the nastiest tongue in bed. Oh no. She had returned to Themyscira in more ways than one, as all the women on her were Amazonian.

Not imaginary Amazons either, though she supposed that since this was a dream, they wouldn’t be real either way. The point was that she recognized them. There was Io, with her strong hands and short hair, her rough lips around one of Diana’s nipples. Euboea, whose hand held her other tit, and Nione the priestess between her legs. She wondered if it was sacrilegious to dream this. Oh well, this fantastical version of Nione could punish her for it. She shared a kiss with her former lover Mala, whose kind nature and golden hair she missed dearly, before being pulled into another by the renegade Dalma. This kiss was rougher, the perfect contrast to the softness and sweetness of Mala.

“Your body is perfect, Diana.” Io groaned, dragging her tongue over Diana’s pert nipple and drawing out a labored moan. Was it egotistical of her to dream that? Perhaps not. Io was always one for flattery, at least where she was considered.

“I agree, Blacksmith.” Nione chimed in, her lips wet with Diana. She leaned in and shared the taste with Io, a gratuitous sight which nonetheless made her throb.

“I’ve missed you.” Mala said sweetly, and that was what made Diana blush, in spite of everything else that was happening. They embraced once more, and Mala’s tongue dancing around her lip made her shudder. 

“I hate you.” Dalma growled as she pulled Diana away, biting her bottom lip. That spike of roughness drove her over the edge, and she burst onto Nione’s tongue. 

Diana woke with sticky hands, wet sheets, and a deep desire to visit home. 


End file.
